


三年起步，最高死刑

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 5D5V。是单方变成小男孩的脑洞。DV是D变成小男孩！VD是V变成小男孩！小男孩攻！！章一VD，章二（暂时还没写）DV！看了那么多搞小男孩的，现在轮到小男孩搞别人了。





	三年起步，最高死刑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是V变小的VD。  
> 有拳交情节注意！

但丁有些不知所措，当他变小的老哥跨坐在他的腰上时。

维吉尔穿着尼禄从姬莉叶那里带来的小孩子的旧衣服。略大的白衬衫松松垮垮的穿在维吉尔身上，即使扣到最上面一颗纽扣，但丁依旧能从过大的领口看到维吉尔的锁骨，还有星星点点自己昨天留下的齿印。背带裤的裤口大到兜风，像裙子一样，风一吹就能看到黑色布料下藏着的孩童稚嫩的皮肤和圆润柔软的臀。

但丁移开眼睛。他不是个恋童癖，当然不是。但面前的场景依旧让他阴茎发硬。这有些太多了。他在维吉尔暗示性的撩拨他的胸口时捂着眼睛发出一声拉长的哼唧。

“我亲爱的老哥，我不是个恋童癖，我不能——”

“怎么？这就认输了？”维吉尔似笑非笑的声音从他耳侧传来，附带洒在耳根的灼热呼吸。但丁发出困兽一样的低吼，握住维吉尔肆虐的双手，在维吉尔挑衅的目光下又悻悻的松开。

“你似乎误会了什么。”维吉尔抱着胳膊，如果只看那双冰色的眼睛而不看这幅躯壳，面前的人确实是他的老哥货真价实，“谁说要你上我了。我们猜拳。”

但丁表情看起来更加诧异了。

“你想这样上我吗？？”

“只要我想，我就能。”

但丁的脸色经历了从白到红，最后停在了草莓芯一样的粉色。

“算了算了，随你吧。”

于是他们保持着维吉尔骑在但丁身上的姿势开始猜拳。但丁大概真的被自己变小的老哥吓得不轻，下意识出了石头。

结果不言自明。

但丁看着解开他裤腰带的维吉尔，捂住了眼睛。而维吉尔好像嫌这还不够一样，用他还没变声的奶音在他耳畔悄悄说：

“放心吧，弟弟，我会温柔一些的。”

操。

 

“维吉尔……嘶……”

但丁抓着身下的床单，在维吉尔咬住他的胸口时。他贴身的黑色打底衫被维吉尔撩到锁骨，露出腹部不是非常紧实的肌肉，和那对成年男性比起来更大的胸部。

他变小的哥哥就趴在他的身上，像吃奶的婴孩一样咬住他的乳头，不轻不重的吸吮着，刚好让但丁又疼又爽。维吉尔柔软的唇贴在他发烫的皮肤，表情单纯的像真正的孩子。就在但丁为眼前的画面产生了一点罪恶感时，他的视线和维吉尔抬起的眼睛撞在了一起。

变小的半魔先是呵笑了一声，热气全都吐在了但丁胸口。然后他慢慢张开口，伸出粉嫩的舌尖，让但丁看清楚他是怎么用舌头卷住但丁的乳尖，张开的嘴角溢出的唾液怎么涂在他的身上，与唇和皮肤粘在一起奏起一场淫秽乱伦的情事。但丁听着水声耳朵都红了。

他的哥哥学坏了。但丁想。然而多半是跟自己学的，他甚至不能对此抱怨什么。

“其实，你没必要勉强的。”但丁移开自己的目光，这真的太像犯罪了，仅仅看着这样的画面他裤子里的阴茎就硬得生疼，“我们可以等你恢复了再——”

“但丁。”维吉尔打断了他。他就坐在但丁硬起来的阴茎上，柔软的臀部压住他的性器，让但丁僵直着不敢动。年长者露出那副属于未来的维吉尔的神情，危险的眯起来的眼睛里带着一点笑意，“你在怕什么？”

“我才不怕。我只是有点、呃、难以接受？你想象一下变小的我上你，你能接受吗？”

“为什么不呢？”维吉尔歪了歪头。那副不知道是不是装出来的理所当然实在太像小时候的维吉尔了。但丁咬着牙想，却无法移开视线。“反正都是你。”

但丁居然从维吉尔的话里感到了一丝奇怪的温情。但丁抬起胳膊，捂住眼睛，努力想象骑在他身上的是长大后的维吉尔。

“我竟然觉得你难得说了句人话。”

维吉尔用鼻子哼了一声。平时的他听到这话大概就直接用幻影剑插但丁了。但是现在变小也意味着变弱的身体并不能让他这么做，于是他换了点别的插但丁。

维吉尔的手将但丁的裤子扒下来，被冷落已久的阴茎迫不及待的从内裤里跳了出来。他看了眼还捂着眼睛的但丁，探下头在但丁反应过来之前含住了那根发硬的物什。男孩的口不足以含下整根，维吉尔用手握住剩下的根部，湿热的舌像舔食的猫一样一下下舔在但丁的铃口。

“操……你可真要命……”

难得处于被动的但丁喃喃低语道。印在他视网膜的场景有些太刺激了。维吉尔舔舐他性器的样子和小时候舔冰棒的样子一模一样。好极了。但丁心想，他现在再也无法直视记忆里舔冰棒的维吉尔了。

维吉尔水润的唇泛着红色，衬着因为鲜少见光而白皙通透的皮肤，唇红齿白的样子比真正小时候的维吉尔可色情多了。但丁在维吉尔吸吮时爽得抓住维吉尔的头发，又在猫一样的少年用威慑的目光看他时悻悻的拿开手。他被快感侵蚀的脑子还没忘面前的维吉尔这是那个真的能做出用阎魔刀把他插在床上就撂下他不管的维吉尔。

维吉尔的另一只手顺着但丁的尾椎骨一路摸到他的后穴，手指沾了点阴茎根部流下来的唾液和前液的混合物便插进了但丁的身体。男孩柔嫩小巧的手指很轻松的插了进去，完全插入的手指刚好可以够到但丁的敏感点，修剪得圆润的指尖带来的是纯然的快感。维吉尔配合着吞吐的频率，隔着肠壁轻轻按压但丁的前列腺，便听到但丁低低的呻吟。他抬眼看他的胞弟，发现但丁正睁大了眼睛盯着他，耳根红得像个处男。

难得但丁变得没那么令人讨厌了。维吉尔满意的想。

男孩的鼻尖埋进但丁的毛发里，白得透光的皮肤下，耳廓、鼻尖和指节都泛着浅浅的粉。皮肤柔嫩的触感让但丁想要触碰又不太敢触碰，只能被难得主动的维吉尔牵着走。他身上冒出薄汗，发尾杂乱的黏在脸上，在维吉尔望着他加了一根手指时发出一声拉长的呻吟。比起生理的快感，面前的画面要刺激得太多太多。

但丁以为自己会被变小的维吉尔就这么吸到射，直到维吉尔扩到插进四根手指之后还在扩张。他直觉感到不对劲，但没能来得及做些什么，维吉尔便将五根手指都塞进了但丁的身体，跟着手指一起进入的还有维吉尔的手掌。整个塞进但丁身体的手慢慢攥成一个拳头，凸起指关节抵在但丁的前列腺，毫不留情的碾压。

“维吉尔！”

但丁近乎叫喊的呻吟，这有些太过了。男孩的手比成年的维吉尔的阴茎还要粗上好几圈，塞进去的手臂甚至抹平了但丁括约肌的褶皱。而维吉尔此刻还要命的含着他旳阴茎，有一下没一下的舔着。但丁感觉自己的牙都在打颤，腰又酸又软根本用不上力气。该死，他甚至眼前开始冒水汽。

维吉尔的拳一下下撞得越来越深，深入的小臂进入到阴茎无法抵达的位置。但丁感觉自己的内脏都在被维吉尔搅动。但丁的呻吟更像哭喊，抓着维吉尔的肩膀企图把他推开，又在维吉尔的攻势下重新瘫软回床上。他的阴茎跳动着，因为突如其来的刺激而渴望射精。

维吉尔吐出了但丁的性器，改成边舔边用手撸，他的唇轻吻在吐水的铃口，银色睫毛下面的冰眸子看向但丁。但丁努力让自己警惕起来，因为此刻维吉尔的神情像极了记忆里的样子，他看着维吉尔面对他的警惕，表情里带着若有若无的笑意，被磨得鲜艳的唇微启。

“但丁。”

维吉尔年幼的声音像是魔咒，但丁抽噎了一下，就这么射了出来。粘稠的精液大部分射在了维吉尔的脸上，还有些洒在了他的腹部。维吉尔抽出手臂坐起来，像给自己洗脸的猫一样用手刮掉脸颊上的精液，舔进自己嘴里。但丁眼睁睁看着面前艳色到令人毛发耸立的一幕，像哑了一样张着嘴说不出话。

“……其实你不用这么拼的，真的。”

但丁半天才憋出一句话。维吉尔不置可否，探着身体从床头抽屉里又拿出了什么。但丁在看到金属的光泽时瞬间往外跑，被维吉尔拽住领子，一把甩回了床上。

“来吧。第二回合。”

维吉尔拿着那颗对半魔专用的跳蛋说。而但丁觉得自己从今往后再也无法直视记忆里年幼的维吉尔了。


End file.
